Red Blooded Woman
by Nokkiyo
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn go on the emtional roller coaster of a life time,which just so happens to occur on a mission. SV
1. Default Chapter

Setting: A week after _"The Frame" 3.17_. The story doesn't exactly follow the missions of the episodes following 3.17, but I might incorporate some depending on how well this fic does. Though story line still the same! (Vaughn still with Lauren and has no idea that she is Covenant)

Ship: S/V baby!!

Rated: I'm not too good with rating but I would say high PG-14 for some colorful language and some descriptive scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alias, that all goes to the brilliant mastermind JJ Abrams, though if I did Vaughn would be shirtless in a lot more episodes!

Music fic based on: "Red Blooded Woman" Kylie Minogue, "Dip it Low" Christina Milian, "My Prerogative" Britney Spears

This is my first fic that I've written so please review, and positive criticism is welcomed, but no negative criticism 'cause it's the holidays! Happy Holidays everyone!

11:30 p.m.: In a strip club in Magadan, Russia…

Sydney sauntered down the stage advancing slowly towards the pole in the corner of the stage, as she slipped her hand up to her head to turn on her com link that was disguised as a pair of black chandelier earrings. Wearing a black leather teddy and four inch strappy stilettos, or as she called them, her "screw me heels". Sydney grabbed on to the pole, which felt like an icicle cooling off her sweaty body.

Sydney had half hoped that her audience of horny guys would be fooled into thinking that the sweat was apart of her little "routine" as Weiss had referred to it as. Though Sydney's sweaty body was a combination of the spot-like lights that were beaming down on her, and her nerves acting up and causing the constant butterflies in her stomach. Sydney knew that she had a hot body, because she never had trouble turning men's heads her way, especially Vaughn. But some how taking off her clothes in the privacy of her own home with her lover was much different then taking off her clothes at some sleazy strip club, on a pole no less!

"I'm going to kill the guys in op tech for making me were this…this non piece of clothing!" Just because they never go out so the can actually meet real women, doesn't give them any reason to make be wear this just so they can be aroused!" thought Sydney in a huff as she slid down the pole very slowly giving all the men who were close to her a wide view of her ass.

Sydney continued to shake and shimmy her assets that she was blessed with as she continued on with her routine, all the while receiving numerous cat calls and twenties slipped down her top and slid into her knickers. "Well at least I'm making a lot of money, I could instead be shaking my assets for a crowd of cheap men who only tip dollar bills" "And just think with all this money I can surely buy enough hard liquor to make me forget that this night ever happened!" Sydney thought to herself.

"Come in freelancer do you copy, this is big daddy, if you copy flash the audience."

"Weiss, shut up, I swear I'm going to kick your ass when I get off this stage!" Sydney gritted through her teeth as she swung herself around the pole.

"Sorry Syd couldn't resist! Any way we found McKean. He's at the corner of the bar to your left, do you see him?" asked Weiss.

"I see him and I'm making my way over, get ready for the brush pass," said Sydney as she dismounted the stage and slowly began making her way around all of the men surrounding the tables. As she walked through the crowd of men, some sleaze ball on her way towards McKean slapped her ass, while the other grabbed at it. Sydney quickly turned her head and slapped his hand off her forcefully, but that didn't discourage him from being aroused unfortunately, if anything he was even more aroused with her sudden act of a dominatrix role. Sydney though continued on her way, after all she had a mission to complete…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier that morning 8:00 a.m.: In the Conference room at the CIA, Los Angeles

"This is Gregory McKean, a former KGB nuclear weapons specialists and Russian Kingpin. He is currently making deals with the Covenant about a project known as "чрезвычайное опустошение" said Dixon to the fellow agents in the room which consisted of Sydney, Weiss, Vaughn, Lauren, Jack, and Marshall, as he clicked a button to display a picture of McKean on the screen behind him.

"Utter Desolation" said Sydney as an out loud thought.

"That's right. Now what this "project: Utter Desolation" entails is beyond us but we can assume with McKlean's background knowledge on the design and creation of nuclear weapons that it has something to do with nuclear weapons." said Dixon.

"Do we know who McKean has been in contact with inside the Covenant and how many times he has been in contact with them," asked Vaughn.

"Actually just last week we received these photos from one of our freelance agents" Dixon clicked a button on the little control he was holding in his hand. On the screen behind him a picture of McKean and Sark were shown talking outside of an Irish pub.

"Sark" said Weiss in a mundane tone; he was really getting sick of that cocky little British punk always getting in the way of the CIA's business. Weiss was very surprised that he was still alive after all of this time, it's like that man had nine lives or something. "Why is it that all the bad guys always out live the good guys?" Weiss thought to himself.

"That is correct agent Weiss. To the best of or knowledge Sark and McKean have only met on one other occasion. Both of the meetings' purposes are currently unknown to us. However we have speculations that the meetings were about the prices for McKean's latest nuclear weapon." said Dixon.

"Do we know what his new weapon looks like, or anything about it?" asked Lauren in a vacant voice. "That stupid CIA, they don't even know what the weapon is, why is the Covenant wasting my time infiltrating the CIA, I mean they don't even know anything more about this nuclear weapon than we do," thought Lauren in a huff. "Oh well, at least my job has perks…" Lauren thought smugly to herself as she distinctively leaned in closer to her husband Michael Vaughn, all the while shooting Sydney with an evil glare, while Michael kept his focus on Dixon the whole time, ever since that whole fiasco with Sydney and getting a cup of coffee and Lauren and her dad dying he knew better than to make eye contact with either one of them. Michael knew that he had hurt Sydney after canceling on her last week even if she didn't show it, and he really felt bad about it too. But like Syd said she refused to be the other women, and Michael couldn't leave Lauren especially know that her father had just past away.

"Actually we-"Dixon started to say when Lauren's cell phone went off. Lauren looked down at the phone and quickly excused herself form the conference room. It was Sark who was calling her, and she left the room to go to a private office around the corner where she could berate Sark for interrupting her during an important meeting, so that she wouldn't cause a scene in the hallway and then expose her self.

"Anyway like I was saying we have been able to trace McKean to Magadan, Russia. More specifically to this place…" said Dixon as he clicked on the button to change the screen behind him to reveal a picture of the outside of an old building. "…a local strip club that he visits on a nightly purpose, and owns, we have come to realize that the strip club is just a cover up for McKean's private laboratory and company that he heads up in the basement of this strip club," said Dixon.

"Yes score! Hey Dixon I will go on this mission for you, and don't worry I won't enjoy myself at all. After all anything for my country is my motto!" said Weiss. Sydney tried to stifle her laughter as she placed a hand over her mouth, while Vaughn was watching her intently. Jack and Dixon just sent Weiss a cold steely glare to inform him to "shut up!" while Marshall just lightly chuckled to himself. "Just kidding guys, geez you two need to lighten up" said Weiss.

"If you are finished Agent Weiss, may I continue on?" asked Dixon making sure to stress the word "agent" more than necessary. "Yes, you may continue on, sorry sir" said Weiss as he slowly slumped down in his chair.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted..." said Dixon as he shot another cold glare to Weiss. "Sydney, Vaughn, and as much as it pains me to say this Weiss..." said Dixon as he rubbed his forehead. "YES!" said Weiss. "Your mission will be to infiltrate the strip club and gain access to key card that will be on McKean, you will then proceed down to the basement of the building and gain access into the lab and down all the information on to a disk which you will then return to us when you arrive back. Sydney and Vaughn you will be on point and Weiss you will be surveillance. You three should head over to op tech where Marshall will go over everything that you need to make this mission a success. Your plane leaves in one hour, any questions?" asked Dixon. "None, ok then the meeting is dismissed," said Dixon.

Sydney and Weiss stood up and left the room following Marshall who had just left minutes ago, Vaughn trailed behind them.

"I can't believe you just said that in there about the strip club, you are such a pig" said Sydney in a humorous tone to Weiss.

"Oh please you know I turn you on with my pig like qualities, and just for the record, I can't believe that I didn't get my ass kicked for saying that. I thought for sure I was a goner," said Weiss as he lightly chuckled.

As Weiss and Sydney reached op tech they went in and found Marshall digging through a massive pile of gadgets, Vaughn came in a few seconds later.

"Ah, Marshall?" asked Sydney. "Yes, oh sorry guys just had to find that little piece… oh there it is!" said Marshall as he picked up a little gadget of sorts. "Um ok, so basically this mission is a grab and go mission, so the items that you guys will need aren't to complex. Here I have a state of the art cell phone right? One that you could talk to on like … hey how you doing/ you want to go out Saturday night? No? Oh...okay then thanks anyway…" babbled Marshall as the other three agents in the room shared a knowing look. "Um… Marshall?" asked Sydney. "Yes, oh… err ... right sorry, um… anyway, this cell phone is actually a digital voice copier, code scrambler, and camera disabler all in one! You see when you get down into the basement you will need to pass a vocal test and type in a code. So what you do is you turn the phone on and press 793 "send" this will connect you to me where I will be able to lace together a strand of vowels and constants to make his name, err … Gregory McKean that is and then you just have to hold the cell phone up to the little voice box and volà, you passed the vocal test. Now what's that you say... but Marshall how do we get him to say anything at all?" rambled Marshall.

Sydney, Weiss, and Vaughn shared yet another knowing look of humor at Marshall's over excitement towards his gadgets.

"That is quite easy, because Sydney while you are doing your routine you will just need to get him to talk for thirty seconds and that will give me enough to string together the vocal password. Now for the actual code that you will need to input in to the key bar, all you have to do is attach this little wire to the cell phone and the key bar and press 523 and then just let the cell phone work its magic. Then all you need to do is slide the key card that you will get form McKean and put it into the little slot and that will give you access to the lab. Now once the door opens but before you get in to the lab you must press 4 and then pound and that will shut down all video surveillance in the lab for 3 minutes, and in that three minutes you must download all the documents on McKean's computer, and for that you will need this, "said Marshall as he handed the cell phone over to Vaughn, and picked up a little disk that looked like a regular card. "That's right my friends we are going old school on this one, you see all you have to do is use the cell phone once again to gain access to the computer to crack his password there and then all you have to do is place this card on the screen and it will download all the information that we need. Then all you have to do is just pick it up off the screen after 30 seconds and slip out the door and out of the club undetected," as he handed the card to Sydney. And the final things I have for you three are you com links. Sydney yours is in theses chandelier earrings, Weiss and Vaughn yours are in these top of the line Rolex watches," said Marshall as he handed the com links to their owners. "Any questions?" asked Marshall.

"Nope" said Sydney.

"Then I guess you three had better be heading off to your plane that leaves in twenty minutes!" said Marshall, as Weiss, Sydney, and Vaughn rushed out of op tech.

Just as Vaughn was about to say something to Sydney, he was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Love where are you going in such a rush?" asked Lauren in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm going to catch my plane and if I don't hurry I'll miss it," said Vaughn as he tried to speed up this little conversation so that he wouldn't miss his plane. "Oh, where are they sending you this time" asked Lauren as she tried to figure out where Vaughn was going so that she could find out where McKean was. "I'm going-" Vaughn started to say when Weiss turned around and said "Come on Mike we're going to be late" "I'll see you when I get back Lauren," said Vaughn as he rushed off to a waiting Weiss. "Damn! Now I have no idea where McKean and that means that the CIA will get the information. Damn it!" thought Lauren as she walked off in a huff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the plane at 11:00 a.m.: Some where over the Pacific Ocean…

Sydney was reading over the mission statement, when Vaughn approached her. "Hey" said Vaughn in a soft voice. "Hey," replied Sydney not bothering to look up from the mission statements she was reading. Because she knew if she did and she looked in those deep green eyes that she would loose her common sense, and that common sense was the only thing reminding her of why she was still mad and at him for canceling their "coffee date" last week, because once again Vaughn's little innocent acts of kindness had winded up biting her in the ass and breaking her already tormented heart even more.

"Syd…" said Vaughn trying to catch her eye, as she read through the mission papers. He knew that he had really messed stuff up with her and he knew that when he had canceled on her last week, but he needed to apologize for his previous actions and give Sydney the explanation that she really disserved. Even if he couldn't be with Syd in a relationship, at very least he wanted to be friends with her again like they use to be during the times of SD-6 and their clandestine meetings, at least he thought that they use to be friends… ah yes the good old days when the only problems he had were trying to take down Sloane and keep his sexual frustration that he felt whenever he was around Sydney, hidden, anyway back to a bitch of reality… he needed to make Sydney understand that he still cared about her, but that he could never ever cheat on Lauren, not that Sydney ever would…, thought Vaughn.

"Syd…" tried Vaughn again only this time a tiny hint of pleading entered his voice. 'Don't look up Syd, he will only hurt you…but in the best kind of hurt if only I could just kiss his soft lips one more time… NO! ahh stop thinking like that, I am not nor will I ever stump down low enough to be any married man's mistress, not even Vaughn's!' thought Sydney as she berated her subconscious mind.

"Sydney, look at me!" Vaughn said only this time his voice had more of an edge to it. Sydney slowly looked up from the mission papers only to be held a prisoner by Vaughn's strong gaze. "I think we need to talk about what happened between us last week," said Vaughn. "There's nothing to talk about Vaughn, you made it all too clear when we last spoke where you're time and affection are, case closed Vaughn it's time for you and me to move on with our lives," replied Sydney in a cold hollow voice, which made Vaughn slightly shuddered, not because of what Sydney said, but because of the fact the she had no emotion in her voice when she said it.

"Is that what you think Syd, that I don't care about you?" replied Vaughn. "Honestly Vaughn, yes that is what I think, I mean just look at the past few months if you need proof of what I think…hell look at the past week if you need proof, "said Sydney as her voice dissipated towards the end of her sentence.

"Syd, how can you even think that I don't care about you I broke into the Vatican for you, I put my ass out on the line for you when you needed an ally, and I comforted you when your world was falling down around you, now I realize that things have changed somewhat but-" said in a raised voice Vaughn.

"You're absolutely right Vaughn, things have changed, our situation has changed, and more importantly so have you. And you're right you use to be my confident, my ally, my guardian angel…but this year you haven't been there for me when I needed you the most, when I was falling and needed to be caught, when I needed a shoulder to cry on…when I needed my guardian angel," said Sydney as her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

"Syd…" whispered Vaughn. "No, Vaughn let me finish I have to say this cause it's eating me up inside. You haven't been there for me and I have gotten use to it, you might even say that I had started to accept things and then you happened and you invited me out to coffee, and I told you that I was hopeful. Vaughn I told you not to hurt me, you even promised that you would never do anything to hurt me, and then you called me and canceled on me, and I get that you had to be with your wife and comfort her, I get that and I can live with that, but you have to know and understand that what you are doing to me is killing me. I can't be apart of your little games any more, you throwing me a bone every once in a while is torturing me Vaughn, and I don't know how much longer I will last if things continue on this way…if we continue on this way. So please Vaughn just let me go, just let me off the hook Vaughn I can't be you sick little game of pleasure anymore," said Sydney in a raised voice with tears flowing rivers down her cheeks.

Vaughn sat across from Sydney stunned, he sat that way with his eyes wide and his hands folded in his lap for about five minutes. All the while Sydney had gotten up and walked to the little plane bathroom and locked the door behind her. 'Dammit Sydney! Look at yourself you are crying over a boy. You're stronger then this, I know you are… now shape up you wimp and get a hold of yourself,' said Sydney to herself as she splashed her face with cold water and wiped away any remnants of her sob fest.

After about five minutes Vaughn snapped out of his trance and glanced around the cabin to see where Sydney had gone. He got up and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Sydney open up we are not done talking," said Vaughn in a calm voice as he tried to jimmy the door handle to see if she really had locked it. "Yes, we are Vaughn I have nothing more to say to you!" said Sydney through the door, making no attempt to open it. "Dammit Sydney open this door right now! I can't believe that you think so little of me that you would actually think that I would some how be amused by seeing you suffer. Do you think that you were the only one who has been hurting this year? It has been killing me this year to see you suffering and to know that I can't comfort you, to see you crying and to know that can't be there to let you cry on my shoulder. So don't you dare tell me that I don't care about you!" shouted Vaughn.

Sydney stood motionless in the bathroom hand on the door handle. Her heart telling her to open the door and apologize for her behavior, but her mind berating her heart and stubbornly not allowing her heart to win this inner conflict, which left her standing with her hand on the door handle.

Weiss poked his head in and said, "Um…guys?, I hate to interrupt but, I just thought you two should know that we will be landing in about 15 minutes, so you guys should get yourselves together." Weiss began getting himself ready for landing.

Sydney opened the door and walked by Vaughn but no before he grabbed her arm. As she whipped around she was about to scream at him but he cut her off before she even had time to open her mouth, "We aren't finished with this conversation" said Vaughn in a stern voice. Sydney just turned her head and went to gather up her things for landing as Vaughn began to do the same.

Sydney choose a seat next to Weiss and away from Vaughn to strap her self into as the "fasten your seat belt sign" came on. She could think about Vaughn and her screwed up life later right now she had to get her head into the game…

Tbc…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. the act of seduction

Setting: A week after _"The Frame" 3.17_. The story doesn't exactly follow the missions of the episodes following 3.17, but I might incorporate some depending on how well this fic does. Though story line still the same! (Vaughn still with Lauren and has no idea that she is Covenant)

Ship: S/V baby!!

Rated: I'm not too good with rating but I would say high PG-13 for some colorful language and some descriptive scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alias, that all goes to the brilliant mastermind JJ Abrams, though if I did Vaughn would be shirtless in a lot more episodes!

Music fic based on: "Outrageous" Britney Spears, "Dip it Low" Christina Milian, "I've just begun (having my fun)" Britney Spears, "Headstrong" Trapt

Authors note: Oh my gosh I can't believe I got feed back so fast! I had written this story awhile ago but I didn't like the first draft, so I am so happy that I rewrote this! Thank you so much for my reviews I cherish them dearly and for all you readers who just didn't review don't worry here's your second chance!

To Fair Cate: Thank you so much for your review and you are such a good writer I loved some of your stories.

To Vaughn is hot: Thanks for the review, I wasn't really sure how much to make syd cry since in the third season she seemed to cry a lot more especially in 3.17, but I thank you for your input.

To logansgurl2020: Thanks for the review and here is your next chapter!

So here is the next chapter, enjoy!

11:10 p.m.: In the strip club in Magadan, Russia…

Weiss sat himself at the corner of the bar, close to McKean's table and ordered himself a gin & tonic. When the waitress came and brought his drink he thanked her tipped her a five and chuckled to himself, 'I can't believe that I'm here in a strip club on a mission for the CIA, this is too funny,' thought Weiss. Weiss slowly sipped his drink as he surveyed McKean's table and the other tables in the club. He caught Vaughn's eye and turned on his com link in his watch.

Meanwhile Vaughn had entered the strip club five minutes after Weiss had, and sat himself at a table and ordered himself class of brandy. He sipped it slowly and aloud the bitter liquid to burn his mouth as it slipped down his throat and numbed his senses a little. He had been trying to forget about his argument with Sydney ever since he had gotten to his hotel room, but after running 25 laps on the treed mill in the hotel gym he realized that drinking this brandy was the first thing to actually calm his nerves. Vaughn continued to look around the strip club and then looked down at his watch after catching Weiss's eye. 'Well, Syd should be getting ready to go on soon, which means that I should be getting ready to break into the lab soon too,' thought Vaughn.

"Ok man so whenever you want to have that talk," said Weiss in his com link to Vaughn. "What talk?" asked Vaughn in a confused voice. "The talk about what ever the hell has got you in such a foul mood ever since you left the plane," said Weiss. "I don't know what you are talking about, Eric," replied Vaughn. "Uh-huh yeah not buying it, so either you tell me what happened to you and Sydney when I was in the other room on the plane or I'll just keep nagging you and I won't let you go to sleep tonight!" said Weiss. "We had an argument Eric, end of story," said Vaughn. Just then Weiss's com link beeped letting him know that Sydney was trying to get a hold of him. "I want to continue this conversation with you but not now, I have to check in with Syd, so I'll talk to you about this when we get back to the hotel," said Weiss. "I can hardly wait," said Vaughn in a mundane tone as he took a swig of his brandy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:20 p.m.: In the changing room of the strip club in Magadan, Russia…

After a cold shower and some mindless tv, Sydney had managed to calm her nerves for this mission and put her conversation with Vaughn behind her, for the time being. She was now in the back of the strip club in one of the changing rooms getting ready to but on her "routine" for the boys outside.

She carefully shimmied into her very tight and revealing black leather teddy, and then began working on her hair and makeup. She sat down at the vanity in the small changing room and dumped out a small makeup bag she had with her. She picked up the charcoal eye shadow and black mascara and set to work on her eyes, she was going for the smoky, smoldering, mysterious look. When Sydney looked in the mirror she hardly recognized her self, she had done a one eighty and successfully turned herself from the innocent girl next door to the smoldering siren she saw in front of herself now. "Perfect" thought Sydney.

She then did her head in curls and set it up in a high pony tail, and put on her black chandelier earrings. Sydney beeped into Weiss com link frequency but all she got was a busy signal, so she tried again and then she got him." This is freelancer, do you copy big daddy?" said Sydney. "I read you loud and clear Syd, are you almost ready? You go on in just a little bit?" asked Weiss. "I'll be ready, don't worry," said Sydney. "Never in a million years," said Weiss.

Sydney slipped on her heels and walked out the door to her changing room and walked towards the steps to mount the stage. "Here goes nothing," thought Sydney as she walked out on to the stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:40 p.m.: In the strip club in Magadan, Russia…

Sydney had finally managed to reach her way to McKean, and with only a minimum amount of guys slapping her ass. Sydney stood in front McKean for a minute before she began her act, and smiled at the three body guards that where sitting around the McKean's table with him. And then she straddled him and slowly lowered herself unto McKean's lap.

She slowly reached her hands in McKean's jacket and pulled out the key card that she was looking for and hid it behind her back without McKean seeing, while thrusting her body closer towards his, to which he eagerly responded by grabbing her ass. "Enjoying yourself sir?" (Наслаждение сэр?) asked Sydney in a Russian fake husky voice. "You're quite good at what you do," (Вы весьма хороши в том, что Вы делаете) said McKean in a husky voice. "You have no idea," (Вы понятия не имеете) replied Sydney as she pressed her pelvis against him a little harder. "Well, in that case, how's about you meet me in the back room in about five minutes, so that I can see just how good you really are,"(Хорошо, в том случае, как - о Вас, встречают меня в задней комнате приблизительно через пять минут, так, чтобы я мог видеть только насколько хороший Вы действительно) asked McKean. "Sorry sir, I have a job to do," (Жаль сэр, я имею работу, чтобы сделать) replied Sydney. "My loss," (Моя потеря) said McKean as he smirked. Sydney smirked too, 'cause she knew that by the time she walked out that door in 10 minutes he wouldn't know what hit him, dumb ass hole! She slid the key card in a secret compartment that was in the back of her teddy that the op tech guys had made especially for her.

Sydney then slowly lifted herself from McKean's lap and sauntered off in the crowd of horny guys to make the brush pass with Vaughn. As she left McKean raised his glass to her and continued his conversation with his body guards.

As she approached Vaughn she went behind him and slid her hands down his chest and slid her hand in his jackets pocket and positioned her head next to his ear so that she couple talk to him al the while keeping up the air of her routine. Vaughn knew this was apart of the brush pass so he leaned back into her, cocked his head to her, and put on a sly smile, to make the audience think this was all apart of her act. "Be careful," whispered Sydney in his ear before she walked around him and went back up on the stage to continue with her "routine" and a distraction for Vaughn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Vaughn took one more sip of his brandy and took one last look at Sydney on the stage and slipped through the audience and through the doorway that lead to McKean's laboratory in the basement. "Big daddy, this is boyscott, I have the key card and I'm going to download the information," said Vaughn as he ran down the stairs. "Copy that boyscott, you are free to go the guards are engaged up here," replied Weiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vaughn ran down the stairs to the basement where McKean's lab was located. He took out the cell phone Marshall gave him and then pressed 793 and then send, so that Marshall could give him the pass word for the vocal test. "Err… Hello? This Marshall Flinkman, tech genius how can I help you?" said Marshall as he was playing a video game. "Marshall this is Vaughn I need that vocal pass word now!" said Vaughn in a hurried tone. "Oh, hi Vaughn, uh… Agent Vaughn…uh Mister Vaughn? You know what do you prefer?" asked Marshall. "Marshall! The code now!" said Vaughn again although his voice carried a hint of amusement. "Oh right sorry, uh…uploading now. Good luck!" said Marshall. "Thanks" replied Vaughn as he ended the call. He then proceeded to attach the wire from the phone to the keyboard and then pressed 523 and he finally slid the security card Syd had given him into the slot and the lab door buzzed open. But before he even opened the door he pressed 4 and then pound on his cell phone as Marshall had instructed so that the security cameras were put on a looped feed of an empty lab for three minutes. As soon as that was done he raced into the lab and gained access into one of the computers and placed the card on the screen so that it could download all the documents that they needed.

The card soon beeped to let Vaughn know that it had finished downloading all the files, but as soon as he had taken the card off of the screen, a red light went off in the corner and the doors slammed shut locking Vaughn in the lab. "Oh shit," said Vaughn as he stood still for a second. He then quickly jumped into action looking for another way out of the lab, and that's when he noticed a small pipe sticking out of the wall and beginning to admit a gas into the room. "Oh man, this really isn't my day," said Vaughn as he began calling Weiss for help on his com link.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile upstairs in the club…

Sydney had just finished her act and dismounted the stage from the back after she bowed to the audience and smiled at the next girl to enter the stage after her. She had just walked into her changing room and was about to get changed and count her profits from the evening when her com link beeped to let her know that either Vaughn or Weiss was trying to get a hold of her.

"Freelancer, here" answered Sydney as she sat down on the coach. "Syd, it's Weiss, listen Vaughn is in trouble and needs some help, but I have to stay here to keep up appearances and not raise any suspicion, but I'll cover you once you and Vaughn emerge from the basement, got it?" asked Weiss. "Got it, and Weiss be careful," replied Weiss as he began to watch McKean more cautiously. "I will, and you too," said Sydney. She grabbed a spare cell phone gadget that Marshall had given her just in case. 'Always come prepared,' thought Sydney as she slipped out her changing room and slinked down the hallway without being notice, once she got to the stairs she ran down to the basement floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the basement…

Sydney had gained access with her cell phone the same way Vaughn had earlier and managed to wedged the doors open just enough to let her squeeze in. She looked around the lab and spotted Vaughn on the ground knocked out cold. "Oh come on, you couldn't have waited a few more minutes!" said Sydney as she looked around the room for something to wake Vaughn up. She spotted a cabinet full of bottles, she broke the lock and spotted a bottle full of adrenaline and grabbed a needle. She grabbed the needle and shot it up with enough adrenaline to wake Vaughn up.

She knelt next to Vaughn and jabbed it into his chest, maybe a little harder then necessarily but hey after he had been such an ass hole to her earlier on so this was a small part of her pay back. "AAAWWW!" shouted Vaughn as he shot up from the ground. Sydney simply smirked at this. "Come on Vaughn, we got to move," said Sydney as she helped to lift him up on his legs. "Right," said Vaughn as he and Sydney raced to the lab's exit to which still remained a little bit open from when Sydney had over ridden the system. But not before Sydney had grabbed the card from Vaughn and hid it in her little compartment in her teddy designed for that very purpose.

Meanwhile back upstairs in the club…

McKean had caught wind of what was going on in his lab and had begun to head to the doors leading downstairs, but Weiss noticing this shot him in the leg in order to stall him and before he knew it a shoot out had begun upstairs. However Weiss had the upper hand and it appeared as if he was going to win after all he had shot two of McKean's three guards and they were down and out cold. Unfortunately McKean had some signaled for more men and Weiss was soon out numbered and upper handed, when Weiss was trying to jump behind the bar for more protection he was shot in the abdomen and he was fell to the ground gun out of reach and face twisted in agony. McKean surfaced from his hiding spot and walked over to the fallen agent, though when he approached Weiss, he simply stepped over Weiss's lifeless body and headed downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back downstairs in the basement…

Sydney and Vaughn had managed to make it out of the lab unscratched and as far as they knew unnoticed. But as whipped around the corner to head up the stairs they were shot in the neck with two tranq darts and they fell unconscious to the floor. The last image that Sydney saw was two guards running towards them and then her vision went black.

Tbc…


	3. the raid

Setting: A week after _"The Frame" 3.17_. The story doesn't exactly follow the missions of the episodes following 3.17, but I might incorporate some depending on how well this fic does. Though story line still the same! (Vaughn still with Lauren and has no idea that she is Covenant)

Ship: S/V baby!!

Rated: I'm not too good with rating but I would say high PG-13 for some colorful language and some descriptive scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alias, that all goes to the brilliant mastermind JJ Abrams, though if I did Vaughn would be shirtless in a lot more episodes!

Music fic based on: "Die another day" Madonna, "Headstrong" Trapt, "I'm just a girl" No Doubt, "Overdrive" Katy Rose, "Extraordinary" Liz Phair

Authors note: Wow more reviews so fast, I can hardly believe it! Thank you so much for my reviews I cherish them dearly and for all you readers who just didn't review don't worry here's your third chance!

katejones2005: Thank you so much for your encouraging review, and I like your screen name.

little-sango88: Thank you so much for your review, and don't worry you'll find out what will happen next.

Here's another chapter coming on up. Enjoy!

In a hospital room in Anadyr, Russia…

Beep…beep…beep…beep, Eric flays his arm out to the side looking for his alarm clock to throw against the wall so that he can just have five more minutes of sleep before he has to get up and face the world. But when he doesn't find his alarm clock he pops an eye open only to find a stark white room and a heart monitor that was making the noise, not his alarm clock. As Eric moved to sit up in his bed he felt this searing pain shoot through his lower abdomen and he shouted out in pain. A nurse having heard him rushed in to aid him and laid him back down and then moved the bed to a semi upright position. Eric smiled his appreciation but before he could get this kind and very hot nurse's name she was called on the inner com to report to the cardiac wing. But before she slipped out the door she gave Eric a coy smile and blew him a kiss, leaving him star strung for at least two minutes.

After his mind returned from la-la land he grabbed his CIA issued cell phone from the bed side table and dialed Dixon's work number. "Dixon," answered Dixon in a curt voice. "Director Dixon this is Weiss. Listen I just woke up and I'm in a hospital in…" Weiss checked his wrist band that the nurse or doctor had put on him "Anadyr, Russia. I have no idea what happened to Mike or Sydney," replied Weiss. "Are you able to get on an airplane to LA?" asked Dixon in a semi-concerned voice. "Uh, not unless they roll me in a wheelchair, sir," replied Weiss. "Alright here's what will do, I'll send two agents from a near by office and they will escort you back to Los Angles, once there you can receive proper medical care and inform us as to what went wrong on this mission. Now before I go is there anything else that you can tell me that would be of help in finding Agents Bristow and Vaughn faster?" asked Dixon. "No sir," replied Weiss. "All right then, I'll speak with you again once you've landed in Los Angeles. Until then rest up Agent Weiss," replied Dixon as he hung up the phone and called for Jack to meet him in his office. 'Oh boy, yet another migraine to add on to the massive one that I already have. I'm not looking forward to telling Jack that we lost his daughter,' thought Dixon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the CIA Los Angeles division…

Jack walks into Dixon's office and Dixon offers him a seat before he tells Jack about the latest news on Sydney. "Let me start of by saying that I care for Sydney and I would never let anything happen to her," said Dixon in a relatively calm voice. "I am aware of your care for my daughter. However I fail to see why that is of any concern to me. This leads me to wonder if something went wrong on Sydney's mission which would lead you to voice your care for my daughter to me. So let me cut to the real reason why you called me to your office Marcus. What happened on the mission?" asked Jack. "Alright Jack in that case, Sydney and Vaughn never called in at their designated check in time so currently they are MIA, mostly likely in the custody of McKean," responded Dixon. "What about Agent Weiss has he not called in either?" asked Jack. "No, agent Weiss did call in however he was involved in a shoot out with McKean and was injured and sent to a hospital, so due to his injuries he was in no further condition to help find Sydney and Vaughn and now he is currently on his was back to Los Angeles," replied Dixon.

"So what's being done to find my daughter?" asked Jack. "We have Marshall trying to find any possible locations for McKean to hid Sydney and Vaughn, but so far he hasn't come up with anything," responded Dixon. Dixon then got a call from Marshall saying that he found something. Dixon walked out of the room with Jack in step heading to Marshall's office.

When they arrived they found Marshall snacking on a big jar of gummy bears. "Marshall what do you have for us," asked Dixon in a loud but kind voice, which startled Marshall and made him jump almost spilling his jar of gummy bears. "Oh right, hello Mr. Bristow and Director Dixon. Uh… gummy bear?" stuttered Marshall. They both shook their heads responding "no". "Marshall, what did you find," ask Jack. "Oh, right well I used a satellite to takes pictures of the area surrounding McKean's strip club, I then ran those pictures through my latest inferred software to detect any hidden buildings and in put the longitude and latitude of McKean's strip club and came up with one match a warehouse about 1 hour and a half away from his strip club in a place called Ola. "Good work Marshall," said Dixon. "Why thank you sir," said Marshall. "Alright Jack you get a team together and I will go and make the necessary phone calls to make this infiltration happen, send for me when you have a team constructed," said Dixon as he walked out of the room with Jack in step once again. Jack nodded and headed off to go round up a team, while Dixon went to his office and sat down to make yet another dreaded phone call.

"Lauren Reed speaking," responded Lauren as she finished packing her bag. "Ms. Reed, this is Director Dixon. I have some unfortunate news concerning your husband," replied Dixon. "What is it? What's happened to Michael?" asked Lauren in a concerned voice. "You are aware of his mission to Russia are you not?" asked Dixon. "Yes of course, now where did he go again?" asked Lauren in a naïve voice. "He went to Magadan, however he came across some complications while on his mission and he is currently MIA but we currently have a team in place to get him out of there and back home safe," responded Dixon. "Oh no, is there anything I can do? I mean I have an NSC conference but I can not go if you need me," replied Lauren in a concerned voice. "No there's nothing you can do. It would be best if you went to your conference, and I will call you the minute that I get word of Michael's return to safety," said Dixon. "Thank you Director Dixon for your compassion, and I'll wait to hear from you. Good day sir," responded Lauren as she hung up the phone and walked out to her car with her luggage in hand. She picked up another phone from her other pocket and dialed a number once she was in her car. "Sark" "Julian, its Lauren I have the information on McKean's whereabouts, meet me at the air strip in twenty minutes," said Lauren as she hung up the phone and turned up the car's radio as she zipped on to the highway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a torture chamber in McKean's warehouse…

Sydney was in a scarcely lit room with two men (a torture specialist and McKean) and a whole lot of torture devices. Currently Sydney's hands were tied behind her back and her already bruised head was being held under ice water for long periods of time, a method that the specialist seemed to really enjoy. "Now let's try this again my dear who do you work for?" asked McKean whose face was in Sydney's and he was grabbing her chin very hard to have her look at him. "Myself," replied Sydney as she let out a throaty laugh.

McKean, frustrated with the getting nowhere with her, decided to have her chained hands linked to a hook in the middle of the room when he took out a whip and began to beat her with it a few times before he asked her yet again, "Who do you work for?" shouted McKean. Sydney glanced over at McKean's specialist's smirk and she could only imagine the sick thoughts running through his mind as he so openly gawked at her scantly clad body in a now bloody ripped teddy.

"Alright, I'll tell you, get a pen," whispered Sydney. "I knew you would come around my dear. Given the right "persuasion"," replied McKean as he grabbed a pen and pad of paper. "E-M-E-T-I-B, now reverse that," said a breathless Sydney. "Bite me" read the paper; Sydney started laughing in a disturbed way. "ARRRGGHH!" shouted McKean as he grabbed his whip and beat Sydney until she fell silent and passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside McKean's warehouse in Ola, Russia…

Lauren and Sark had scheduled a meeting with McKean, so they walked down a long corridor before coming to McKean's office they stepped inside to find McKean sitting down behind his desk with a brandy in his hand. "Ah, Mister Sark how good to see you again, please sit," said McKean as he rose to shake hands with Sark and Lauren. "Can I offer you a drink?" asked McKean. "No, Mr. McKean we have a schedule to keep, so if you would," said Sark. "Ah, yes of course, now what is it I can to for you two?" responded McKean. "We would like to know the location of where the Covenant's nuclear weapons are being held," replied Lauren in a blunt voice. "Ah, but you do know that the weapons aren't finished yet," said McKean. "Yes, we are aware of that, however our superior wishes to have us inspect the work done so far, to ensure that our merchandise is up to standards and that it has not been "infected" in any way, so the location if you please," said Sark. "Very well then, the weapons are being produced and manufactured by my supplier Mr. Yasmier in a warehouse in the city of Alexandria, Egypt," replied McKean as he sat back down in his chair. "Thank you for your services Mr. McKean," replied Sark as he helped Lauren up and headed for the door. "No so fast Mr. Sark, what about my payment?" asked McKean. "Oh right," said Sark as he pulled out a gun from his jacket and shot McKean in the heart. Lauren and Sark then slipped out of the office leaving a dead McKean behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside of McKean's warehouse…

Jack had gathered up a team to infiltrate McKean's facilities and had flown over to Ola, Russia. The team then proceeded to surround McKean's warehouse and taking down the few guards on night shift before heading into the building to find Sydney, Vaughn, and McKean. But just as the team began to raid the warehouse Lauren and Sark slipped into a dark empty office to hide out, away from the CIA until they had a chance to slip out. Jack and a few members of the team ran off to go and find Sydney and Vaughn, while the other part of the team went to try and find McKean and any information on the nuclear weapon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bit later in a dark holding cell…

A guard comes in and throws Sydney's limp body next to Vaughn's already wilted body, and then leaves the two prisoners to be consoled by the silence of the cell.

A while later Vaughn woke up to a glass shattering shriek and sat up as quickly as his cut and bruised body would allow him to, he looked around to find out where that shriek was coming from and his eyes fell on a thrashing Sydney. Vaughn grabbed a hold of her shoulders and had to fight to keep her from further hurting herself and him. "No, no let me go, please, NO! Help me! Somebody please help ME!" screamed a violent flailing Sydney. "Syd, wake up you are having a nightmare. Syd, it's alright, I'm here to help. Sydney wake up its Vaughn!" responded an anxious Vaughn. After about five minutes Vaughn managed to calm Sydney down and had successful woken her up from her tormenting dream. Sydney stares up at Vaughn and realizing that she is in his embrace pushes herself away from him.

Sydney begins to rub her cold body to try to warm it up, and Vaughn hands her his slightly tattered jacket to put around her ripped teddy. "Thanks," replied Sydney with a small smile. "Your welcome, so do you want to talk about what just happened here," asked Vaughn. "No," responded Sydney, and her smile immediately disappeared. "Alright well then I won't ask you and I'll do things my way, how long have you been having nightmares?" asked Vaughn. "That's none of your concern," responded Sydney in a dry voice.

"Since I care about you, I would say that it is my concern, now answer my question," responded Vaughn with a little more edge in his voice. "Oh please Vaughn, that's the biggest load of crap that I have ever heard, because if you truly cared about me as you claim to then you wouldn't have to ask me about my nightmares, because you would have taken the time to realize that ever since I have come back I have been a nervous wreck and afraid to fall asleep for fear of what I might uncover in my subconscious, so don't you dare sit here and tell me that you care for me!" shouted Sydney. "Ok that is so unfair, how the hell am I supposed to know all of that if you never even say two words to me without picking an argument," shouted Vaughn. "Unfair?! I'll tell you what is unfair..." shouted Sydney but she was cut off by the sound of gun shots outside of their cell door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Sydney and Vaughn's holding cell…

Jack and the members of the team began a shoot-out with the few guards guarding the cell door. Though within minutes the guards were taken down and Jack was inside the cell hugging his daughter. "Sydney, are you ok to walk on your own?" asked Jack. "Yeah dad, I'm fine thanks," said Sydney as she slowly walked out of the cell with her dad and Vaughn trailing her. Jack handed Vaughn and Sydney both a hand gun for protection when they stepped out of the cell, but just as Sydney was about to follow the others out of the warehouse she spots two masked people dashing out of a room. And before she can comprehend what is happening, her body kicks into spy mode and her veins fill with adrenaline as she runs down the hallway after the two escapees. Though as she comes around a corner she is met with a barricaded door and by the time she opens it and runs outside the two people have hopped on to a waiting helicopter that is now air born. 'Damn, so close, 'thought Sydney as she headed back inside the warehouse. Jack received news that McKean was found dead, shot to death in his office by the other half of the team, and the rest of the warehouse was cleared out so they headed back to Los Angeles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the CIA in Los Angeles…

Vaughn, Sydney, Jack, and the rest of the team arrived back in LAX and they were immediately sent to the CIA building to be checked out and debriefed. After medical services had bandaged up both Sydney and Vaughn's injuries and given them both clean bills of health they continued to the restrooms to get dressed in some clothes that weren't ripped to shreds. After Sydney and Vaughn were clean clothed they headed off to the conference room to give the people involved with their mission their debrief report about the events that had occurred.

"So once I gained access into the lab and downloaded the specs on the nuclear weapon, I took the car off the screen but when I did it appeared as though I had tripped some sort of silent alarm and the room began to fill with a gas of some sort, so I contacted my team mates for assistance and then I blacked out for a bit" said Vaughn to Jack, Marshall, Dixon, and Sydney. "I having finished with my part of the mission then proceeded down to the lab and found Agent Vaughn unconscious and I woke him up and proceeded out of the lab to where we were both shot with tranq darts only to awaken in McKean's torture room and then was moved to the cell where the team found us," said Sydney. "And did McKean manage to recover the downloads?" asked Dixon. "No Agent Vaughn had given me the downloads before we left the lab and I concealed them from McKean," said Sydney as she handed Dixon the small little card which contained the downloaded specs on the nuclear weapon.

"Well despite some dilemmas you two did a good job, so go home and rest up we will call you if we make any head way as to the whereabouts of the nuclear weapon, so keep your phones on," said Dixon as Sydney and Vaughn gathered up their things and began towards the door. "Oh, before you two leave, I thought that you would like to know that Agent Weiss is fine and he is being held at the Navy Base hospital," said Dixon. "Thanks," Sydney and Vaughn responded in unison.

Once outside the conference room, Sydney puts on her jacket and gets ready to leave, but before she goes she turns to Vaughn and says "Good night." And Vaughn in turn says "Night," and then he turns to leave the opposite way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downtown Los Angeles…

Sydney decides to go to the grocery store on her way home in order to pick up some ice cream to quench her craving for coffee ice cream. After picking up the ice cream she decides to head over to the hospital to visit with Weiss before visiting hours are over.

Vaughn arrived home shortly after leaving the office, only to discover that he was home alone, so he decided to head on over to visit Weiss in the hospital.

When Sydney arrived in the hospital she went up to Weiss's room and when she walked in she found Weiss sipping on a beer and laughing so hard at some sort of joke that Vaughn had just told him, both oblivious to her presence. So she coughed a little which quickly alerted the two agents that they weren't alone.

"Hey Syd, I was wondering when you were going to stop by and thank your wounded hero, damn you look like hell, what you do get in a fight?" asked Weiss in a light voice. "Aw Eric I'm so glad that I can always count on you to say just the nicest things to make a girl feel so special," said Sydney in a light sarcastic voice, as she smile and walked over to give Weiss a hug. "And since when are you my hero?" asked Sydney. "Ouch Sydney that really hurts, but if you must know since I bravely put myself in the line of fire to help save your two asses from being tortured, but apparently even my best attempts were futile in saving the two of you, and look how I get repaid, wounded an on my death bed," said Weiss in a fake dramatic voice.

"Oh please Eric, I had that same injury, but at least I wasn't too lazy to sit up when you guys came to visit," said Vaughn who until now had quietly been watching the banter between Weiss and Sydney. Sydney glanced over at Vaughn, but then turned her attention back on Weiss when he said, "Hey man that 'injury' if you could even call it that, was so not as painful as mine, you probably were just faking the whole time just to get some attention." "Oh yeah well I have a scar to prove that my shot was way more painful then yours, and I'll show it to you if you need proof," replied Vaughn with a little bit of cockiness in his voice. "Mike keep your shirt on. Man that man will to anything to show off his six pack," said Weiss to Sydney with a smile. By this time Sydney had sat down in a chair comfortably next to Weiss and was laughing so hard at Weiss and Vaughn. "Uh, excuse me guys, but I think we all know who has the most battle wounds and that person is me," said Sydney with a smile. "Oh please Syd, you've never gotten a real injury in your whole life," said Weiss, whose voice was dripping in sarcasm. At that comment all three agents burst out laughing but they quickly silenced when a nurse came in to check Weiss vitals, after she was done she left the room but not before smiling at Weiss.

Sydney and Vaughn teased Weiss about the nurse's and his "eye contact", but then Weiss began into his story about the nurse from Anadyr, Russia who had also hit on him. Another hour soon passed and Sydney and Vaughn were eventually kicked out of Weiss's room and they both left to head home for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Sydney's apartment at 10:00pm…

Sydney had just arrived to an empty apartment as usual, the only thing different in her apartment tonight was that it was a mess. She had left in such a hurry for her last mission that she didn't have the time to clean up before she left. 'Well no time like the present to clean up,' thought Sydney to herself as she shut her apartment door and walked into her bedroom to put on her cleaning clothes witch consisted of sweat pants and an old dress shirt. About ten minutes later, she resurfaced from her bedroom with a handful of cds, and in true cleaning fashion she blasted her music and started to clean.

About twenty minutes into cleaning she spills some left over spaghetti sauce all over her sweat pants and decides to take them off, leaving her in just her boy shorts (underpants) and her dress shirt. Despite the fact that she spilled some really good spaghetti sauce all over her pants, she really didn't mind cleaning in only her boy shorts, because it wasn't as if she had anyone to impress.

Another twenty minutes passed and Sydney was still cleaning up her messy apartment. Unnoticed by Sydney however, someone is watching her through her window…and the door slowly opens and a male figure steps through the door and into her apartment. The figure walks through the apartment heading over towards Sydney, which she doesn't here or see because her back is turned to the door and her music is blasting. The figure reaches up and places a hand on her shoulder in to which she immediately goes into the defensive mode and flips an unsuspecting Vaughn over her shoulder before she pins him to the ground.

"Vaughn? What the hell are you doing here? And since when do you have the right to just barge into my apartment without even knocking?" asked Sydney in a raised tone of voice, as she stood up. "Sydney will you just give me a minute to explain myself," asked Vaughn in a raised voice equally matched to Sydney's as he stood up too. "Fine you have one minute," said Sydney as she crossed her arms in front of herself. "Ok. The reason I came over here was because you wouldn't respond to your cell phone ringing, and since Jack is in a meeting already and Weiss is currently in the hospital, I was asked to come and get you to let you know that they need us in now. And I came into your house because I did try ringing the door bell but you didn't hear me and I saw you through the window so I knew that you were home, and because the door was unlocked I came in," replied Vaughn. After Vaughn's little speech about five minutes of silence passed through the room and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife so Vaughn asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm cleaning, what does it look like I'm doing Vaughn?' asked Sydney in a slightly annoyed voice. "I can see that you are cleaning, I just never thought that you would be like one of those people who cleans in your underwear," said Vaughn as he smirked a little. "What?" asked Sydney as she looked down and realized that in the heat of the moment she had forgotten that she hand no pants on, and she began to turn a little pink, but that was quickly dismissed when Vaughn handed her a nearby blanket to wrap around her self. "Thanks," replied Sydney in a sheepish voice. "Well, I'm going to go get changed and then I'll be in soon, I'm assuming you can let yourself out?" asked Sydney as she headed for her bedroom door. "Um yeah, I'll see you in a little bit," said Vaughn as he walked out of her apartment and shut the door behind him.

'Oh man you idiot! How could you not realize that you weren't wearing pants! I blame Vaughn for this, because if he didn't come in here I wouldn't be so embarrassed right now. Oh well, at least I didn't spill anything on my shirt because that really would have been embarrassing,' thought Sydney as she changed and headed out to her car after locking her front door.

Tbc...


	4. the repercussions

Setting: A week after _"The Frame" 3.17_. The story doesn't exactly follow the missions of the episodes following 3.17, but I might incorporate some depending on how well this fic does. Though story line still the same! (Vaughn still with Lauren and has no idea that she is Covenant)

Ship: S/V baby!

Rated: I'm not too good with rating but I would say high PG-13 for some colorful language and some descriptive scenes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alias, that all goes to the brilliant mastermind JJ Abrams, though if I did Vaughn would be shirtless in a lot more episodes!

Music fic based on: "Die another day" Madonna, "Headstrong" Trapt, "I'm just a girl" No Doubt, "Overdrive" Katy Rose, "Extraordinary" Liz Phair

Authors note: Okay its official I am the worst updater in history but in my defense I had major writer's block. Thank you so much for my reviews I cherish them dearly and for all you readers who just didn't review don't worry here's your third chance!

Here's another chapter coming on up. Enjoy!

In a hospital room in Anadyr, Russia…

Beep…beep…beep…beep, Eric flays his arm out to the side looking for his alarm clock to throw against the wall so that he can just have five more minutes of sleep before he has to get up and face the world. But when he doesn't find his alarm clock he pops an eye open only to find a stark white room and a heart monitor that was making the noise, not his alarm clock. As Eric moved to sit up in his bed he felt this searing pain shoot through his lower abdomen and he shouted out in pain. A nurse having heard him rushed in to aid him and laid him back down and then moved the bed to a semi upright position. Eric smiled his appreciation but before he could get this kind and very hot nurse's name she was called on the inner com to report to the cardiac wing. But before she slipped out the door she gave Eric a coy smile and blew him a kiss, leaving him star strung for at least two minutes.

After his mind returned from la-la land he grabbed his CIA issued cell phone from the bed side table and dialed Dixon's work number. "Dixon," answered Dixon in a curt voice. "Director Dixon this is Agent Weiss. Listen I just woke up and I'm in a hospital in…" Weiss checked his wrist band that the nurse or doctor had put on him "Anadyr, Russia. I have no idea what happened to Mike or Sydney," replied Weiss. "Are you able to get on an airplane to LA?" asked Dixon in a semi-concerned voice. "Uh, not unless they roll me in a wheelchair, sir," replied Weiss. "Alright here's what we'll do, I'll send two agents from a near by office and they will escort you back to Los Angles, once there you can receive proper medical care and inform us as to what went wrong on this mission. Now before I go is there anything else that you can tell me that would be of help in finding Agents Bristow and Vaughn faster?" asked Dixon. "No sir," replied Weiss. "All right then, I'll speak with you again once you've landed in Los Angeles. Until then rest up Agent Weiss," replied Dixon as he hung up the phone and called for Jack to meet him in his office. 'Oh boy, yet another migraine to add on to the massive one that I already have. I'm not looking forward to telling Jack that we lost his daughter, again' thought Dixon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the CIA Los Angeles division…

Jack walks into Dixon's office and Dixon offers him a seat before he tells Jack about the latest news on Sydney. "Let me start of by saying that I care for Sydney and I would never let anything happen to her," said Dixon in a relatively calm voice. "I am aware of your care for my daughter. However I fail to see why that is of any concern to me. This leads me to wonder if something went wrong on Sydney's mission which would lead you to voice your care for my daughter to me. So let me cut to the real reason why you called me to your office Marcus. What happened on the mission?" asked Jack. "Alright Jack in that case, Sydney and Vaughn never called in at their designated check in time so currently they are MIA, mostly likely in the custody of McKean," responded Dixon. "What about Agent Weiss has he not called in either?" asked Jack. "No, agent Weiss did call in, however he was involved in a shoot out with McKean and was injured and sent to a hospital, so due to his injuries he was in no further condition to help find Sydney and Vaughn and now he is currently on his was back to Los Angeles," replied Dixon.

"So what's being done to find my daughter?" asked Jack. "We have Marshall trying to find any possible locations for McKean to hid Sydney and Vaughn, but so far he hasn't come up with anything," responded Dixon. Dixon then got a call from Marshall saying that he found something. Dixon walked out of the room with Jack in step heading to Marshall's office.

When they arrived they found Marshall snacking on a big jar of gummy bears. "Marshall what do you have for us," asked Dixon in a loud but kind voice, which startled Marshall and made him jump almost spilling his jar of gummy bears. "Oh right, hello Mr. Bristow and Director Dixon. Uh… gummy bear?" stuttered Marshall. They both shook their heads responding "no". "Marshall, what did you find," ask Jack. "Oh, right well I used a satellite to takes pictures of the area surrounding McKean's club, I then ran those pictures through my latest inferred software to detect any hidden buildings and in put the longitude and latitude of McKean's club and came up with one match a warehouse about an hour and a half away from his club in a place called Ola,"said Marshall. "Good work Marshall," said Dixon. "Why thank you sir," said Marshall. "Alright Jack you assemble a team together and I will go and make the necessary phone calls to make this infiltration happen, send for me when you have a team constructed," said Dixon as he walked out of the room with Jack in step once again. Jack nodded and headed off to go round up a team, while Dixon went to his office and sat down to make yet another dreaded phone call.

"Lauren Reed speaking," responded Lauren as she finished packing her bag. "Ms. Reed, this is Director Dixon. I have some unfortunate news concerning your husband," replied Dixon. "What is it? What's happened to Michael?" asked Lauren in a concerned voice. "You are aware of his latest mission are you not?" asked Dixon. "Yes of course, now where did he go again?" asked Lauren in a naïve voice. "He went to Magadan, however he came across some complications while on his mission and he is currently MIA but we currently have a team in place to get him out of there and back home safe," responded Dixon. "Oh no, is there anything I can do? I mean I have an NSC conference but I can cancel if you need me," replied Lauren in a concerned voice. "No there's nothing you can do. It would be best if you went to your conference, and I will call you the minute that I get word of Michael's return to safety," said Dixon. "Thank you Director Dixon for your compassion, and I'll wait to hear from you. Good day sir," responded Lauren as she hung up the phone and walked out to her car with her luggage in hand. She picked up another phone from her other pocket and dialed a number once she was in her car. "Sark" "Julian, its Lauren I have the information on McKean's whereabouts, meet me at the air strip in twenty minutes," said Lauren as she hung up the phone and turned up the car's radio as she zipped on to the highway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a torture chamber in McKean's warehouse…

Sydney was in a scarcely lit room with two men (a torture specialist and McKean) and a whole lot of torture devices. Currently Sydney's hands were tied behind her back and her already bruised head was being held under ice water for long periods of time, a method that the specialist seemed to really enjoy. "Now let's try this again my dear who do you work for?" asked McKean whose face was in Sydney's and he was grabbing her chin very hard to have her look at him. "Myself," replied Sydney as she let out a throaty laugh.

McKean, frustrated with the getting nowhere with her, decided to have her chained hands linked to a hook in the middle of the room when he took out a whip and began to beat her with it a few times before he asked her yet again, "Who do you work for?" shouted McKean. Sydney glanced over at McKean's specialist's smirk and she could only imagine the sick thoughts running through his mind as he so openly gawked at her scantly clad body in a now bloody ripped teddy.

"Alright, I'll tell you, get a pen," whispered Sydney. "I knew you would come around my dear. Given the right "persuasion"," replied McKean as he grabbed a pen and pad of paper. "E-M-E-T-I-B, now reverse that," said a breathless Sydney. "Bite me" read the paper; Sydney started laughing in a disturbed way. "ARRRGGHH!" shouted McKean as he grabbed his whip and beat Sydney until she fell silent and passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside McKean's warehouse in Ola, Russia…

Lauren and Sark had scheduled a meeting with McKean, so they walked down a long corridor before coming to McKean's office they stepped inside to find McKean sitting down behind his desk with a brandy in his hand. "Ah, Mister Sark how good to see you again, please sit," said McKean as he rose to shake hands with Sark. "Can I offer you a drink?" asked McKean. "No, Mr. McKean we have a schedule to keep, so if you would," said Sark. "Ah, yes of course, now what is it I can to for you two?" responded McKean. "We would like to know the location of where the Covenant's nuclear weapons are being held," replied Lauren in a blunt voice. "Ah, but you do know that the weapons aren't finished yet," said McKean. "Yes, we are aware of that, however our superior wishes to have us inspect the work done so far, to ensure that our merchandise is up to standards and that it has not been "infected" in any way, so the location if you please," said Sark. "Very well then, the weapons are being produced and manufactured by my supplier Mr. Yasmier in a warehouse in the city of Alexandria, Egypt," replied McKean as he sat back down in his chair. "Thank you for your services Mr. McKean," replied Sark as he helped Lauren up and headed for the door. "No so fast Mr. Sark, what about my payment?" asked McKean. "Oh right," said Sark as he pulled out a gun from his jacket and shot McKean in the heart. Lauren and Sark then slipped out of the office leaving a dead McKean behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile outside of McKean's warehouse…

Jack had gathered up a team to infiltrate McKean's facilities and had flown over to Ola, Russia. The team then proceeded to surround McKean's warehouse and taking down the few guards on night shift before heading into the building to find Sydney, Vaughn, and McKean. But just as the team began to raid the warehouse Lauren and Sark slipped into a dark empty office to hide out, away from the CIA until they had a chance to slip out. Jack and a few members of the team ran off to go and find Sydney and Vaughn, while the other part of the team went to try and find McKean and any information on the nuclear weapons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bit later in a dark holding cell…

A guard comes in and throws Sydney's limp body next to Vaughn's already wilted body, and then leaves the two prisoners to be consoled by the silence of the cell.

A while later Vaughn woke up to a glass shattering shriek and sat up as quickly as his cut and bruised body would allow him to, he looked around to find out where that shriek was coming from and his eyes fell on a thrashing Sydney. Vaughn grabbed a hold of her shoulders and had to fight to keep her from further hurting herself and him. "No, no let me go, please, NO! Help me! Somebody please help ME!" screamed a violently flailing Sydney. "Syd, wake up you are having a nightmare. Syd, it's alright, I'm here to help. Sydney wake up its Vaughn!" responded an anxious Vaughn. After about five minutes Vaughn managed to calm Sydney down and had successfully woken her up from her tormenting dream. Sydney stares up at Vaughn and realizing that she is in his embrace pushes herself away from him.

Sydney begins to rub her cold body to try to warm it up, and Vaughn hands her his slightly tattered jacket to put around her ripped teddy. "Thanks," replied Sydney with a small smile. "Your welcome, so do you want to talk about what just happened here," asked Vaughn. "No," responded Sydney, and her smile immediately disappeared. "Alright well then I won't ask you and I'll do things my way, how long have you been having nightmares?" asked Vaughn. "That's none of your concern," responded Sydney in a dry voice.

"Since I care about you, I would say that it is my concern, now answer my question," responded Vaughn with a little more edge in his voice. "Oh please Vaughn, that's the biggest load of crap that I have ever heard, because if you truly cared about me as you claim to then you wouldn't have to ask me about my nightmares, because you would have taken the time to realize that ever since I have come back I have been a nervous wreck and afraid to fall asleep for fear of what I might uncover in my subconscious, so don't you dare sit here and tell me that you care for me!" shouted Sydney. "Ok that is so unfair, how the hell am I supposed to know all of that if you never even say two words to me without picking an argument," shouted Vaughn. "Unfair! I'll tell you what is unfair..." shouted Sydney but she was cut off by the sound of gun shots outside of their cell door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of Sydney and Vaughn's holding cell…

Jack and the members of the team began a shoot-out with the few guards guarding the cell door. Though within minutes the guards were taken down and Jack was inside the cell hugging his daughter. "Sydney, are you ok to walk on your own?" asked Jack. "Yeah dad, I'm fine thanks," said Sydney as she slowly walked out of the cell with her dad and Vaughn trailing her. Jack handed Vaughn and Sydney both a hand gun for protection when they stepped out of the cell, but just as Sydney was about to follow the others out of the warehouse she spots two masked people dashing out of a room. And before she can comprehend what is happening, her body kicks into spy mode and her veins fill with adrenaline as she runs down the hallway after the two escapees. Though as she comes around a corner she is met with a barricaded door and by the time she opens it and runs outside the two people have hopped on to a waiting helicopter that is now air borne. 'Damn, so close, 'thought Sydney as she headed back inside the warehouse. Jack received news that McKean was found dead, shot to death in his office by the other half of the team, and the rest of the warehouse was cleared out so they headed back to Los Angeles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the CIA in Los Angeles…

Vaughn, Sydney, Jack, and the rest of the team arrived back in LAX and they were immediately sent to the CIA building to be checked out and debriefed. After medical services had bandaged up both Sydney and Vaughn's injuries and given them both clean bills of health they continued to the restrooms to get dressed in some clothes that weren't ripped to shreds. After Sydney and Vaughn were clean clothed they headed off to the conference room to give the people involved with their mission their debrief report about the events that had occurred.

"So once I gained access into the lab and downloaded the specs on the nuclear weapon, I took the card off the screen but when I did it appeared as though I had tripped some sort of silent alarm and the room began to fill with a gas of some sort, so I contacted my team mates for assistance and then I blacked out for a bit" said Vaughn to Jack, Marshall, Dixon, and Sydney. "I having finished with my part of the mission then proceeded down to the lab and found Agent Vaughn unconscious and I woke him up and proceeded out of the lab to where we were both shot with tranq darts only to awaken in McKean's torture room and then was moved to the cell where the team found us," said Sydney. "And did McKean manage to recover the downloads?" asked Dixon. "No Agent Vaughn had given me the downloads before we left the lab and I concealed them from McKean," said Sydney as she handed Dixon the small little card which contained the downloaded specs on the nuclear weapon.

"Well despite some dilemmas you two did a good job, so go home and rest up we will call you if we make any head way as to the whereabouts of the nuclear weapon, so keep your phones on," said Dixon as Sydney and Vaughn gathered up their things and began towards the door. "Oh, before you two leave, I thought that you would like to know that Agent Weiss is fine and he is being held at the Navy Base hospital," said Dixon. "Thanks," Sydney and Vaughn responded in unison.

Once outside the conference room, Sydney puts on her jacket and gets ready to leave, but before she goes she turns to Vaughn and says "Good night." And Vaughn in turn says "Night," and then he turns to leave the opposite way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downtown Los Angeles…

Sydney decides to go to the grocery store on her way home in order to pick up some ice cream to quench her craving for coffee ice cream. After picking up the ice cream she decides to head over to the hospital to visit with Weiss before visiting hours are over.

Vaughn arrived home shortly after leaving the office, only to discover that he was home alone, so he decided to head on over to visit Weiss in the hospital.

When Sydney arrived in the hospital she went up to Weiss's room and when she walked in she found Weiss sipping on a beer and laughing so hard at some sort of joke that Vaughn had just told him, both oblivious to her presence. So she coughed a little which quickly alerted the two agents that they weren't alone.

"Hey Syd, I was wondering when you were going to stop by and thank your wounded hero, damn you look like hell, what you do get in a fight?" asked Weiss in a light voice. "Aw Eric I'm so glad that I can always count on you to say just the nicest things to make a girl feel so special," said Sydney in a light sarcastic voice, as she smile and walked over to give Weiss a hug. "And since when are you my hero?" asked Sydney. "Ouch Sydney that really hurts, but if you must know since I bravely put myself in the line of fire to help save your two asses from being tortured, but apparently even my best attempts were futile in saving the two of you, and look how I get repaid, wounded and on my death bed," said Weiss in a fake dramatic voice.

"Oh please Eric, I had that same injury, but at least I wasn't too lazy to sit up when you guys came to visit," said Vaughn who until now had quietly been watching the banter between Weiss and Sydney. Sydney glanced over at Vaughn, but then turned her attention back on Weiss when he said, "Hey man that 'injury' if you could even call it that, was so not as painful as mine, you probably were just faking the whole time just to get some attention." "Oh yeah well I have a scar to prove that my wound was way more painful then yours, and I'll show it to you if you need proof," replied Vaughn with a little bit of cockiness in his voice. "Mike keep your shirt on. Man that guy will to anything to show off his six pack," said Weiss to Sydney with a smile. By this time Sydney had sat down in a chair comfortably next to Weiss and was laughing so hard at Weiss and Vaughn. "Uh, excuse me guys, but I think we all know who has the most battle wounds and that person is me," said Sydney with a smile. "Oh please Syd, you've never gotten a real injury in your whole life," said Weiss, whose voice was dripping in sarcasm. At that comment all three agents burst out laughing but they quickly silenced when a nurse came in to check Weiss vitals, after she was done she left the room but not before smiling at Weiss.

Sydney and Vaughn teased Weiss about the nurse's and his "eye contact", but then Weiss began into his story about the nurse from Anadyr, Russia who had also hit on him. Another hour soon passed and Sydney and Vaughn were eventually kicked out of Weiss's room and they both left to head home for the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Sydney's apartment at 10:00pm…

Sydney had just arrived to an empty apartment as usual, the only thing different in her apartment tonight was that it was a mess. She had left in such a hurry for her last mission that she didn't have the time to clean up before she left. 'Well no time like the present to clean up,' thought Sydney to herself as she shut her apartment door and walked into her bedroom to put on her cleaning clothes which consisted of sweat pants and an old dress shirt. About ten minutes later, she resurfaced from her bedroom with a handful of cds, and in true cleaning fashion she blasted her music and started to clean.

About twenty minutes into cleaning she spills some left over spaghetti sauce all over her sweat pants and decides to take them off, leaving her in just her boy shorts (underpants) and her dress shirt. Despite the fact that she spilled some really good spaghetti sauce all over her pants, she really didn't mind cleaning in only her boy shorts, because it wasn't as if she had anyone to impress.

Another twenty minutes passed and Sydney was still cleaning up her messy apartment. Unnoticed by Sydney however, someone is watching her through her window…and the door slowly opens and a male figure steps through the door and into her apartment. The figure walks through the apartment heading over towards Sydney, which she doesn't here or see because her back is turned to the door and her music is blasting. The figure reaches up and places a hand on her shoulder in to which she immediately goes into the defensive mode and flips an unsuspecting Vaughn over her shoulder before she pins him to the ground.

"Vaughn? What the hell are you doing here? And since when do you have the right to just barge into my apartment without even knocking?" asked Sydney in a raised tone of voice, as she stood up. "Sydney will you just give me a minute to explain myself," asked Vaughn in a raised voice equally matched to Sydney's as he stood up too. "Fine you have one minute," said Sydney as she crossed her arms in front of herself. "Ok. The reason I came over here was because you wouldn't respond to your cell phone ringing, and since Jack is in a meeting already and Weiss is currently in the hospital, I was asked to come and get you to let you know that they need us in now. And I came into your house because I did try ringing the door bell but you didn't hear me and I saw you through the window so I knew that you were home, and because the door was unlocked I came in," replied Vaughn. After Vaughn's little speech about five minutes of silence passed through the room and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife so Vaughn asked, "What are you doing?" "I'm cleaning, what does it look like I'm doing Vaughn?' asked Sydney in a slightly annoyed voice. "I can see that you are cleaning, I just never thought that you would be like one of those people who cleans in your underwear," said Vaughn as he smirked a little. "What?" asked Sydney as she looked down and realized that in the heat of the moment she had forgotten that she had no pants on, and she began to turn a little pink, but that was quickly dismissed when Vaughn handed her a nearby blanket to wrap around her self. "Thanks," replied Sydney in a sheepish voice. "Well, I'm going to go get changed and then I'll be in soon, I'm assuming you can let yourself out?" asked Sydney as she headed for her bedroom door. "Um yeah, I'll see you in a little bit," said Vaughn as he walked out of her apartment and shut the door behind him.

'Oh man you idiot! How could you not realize that you weren't wearing pants! I blame Vaughn for this, because if he didn't come in here I wouldn't be so embarrassed right now. Oh well, at least I didn't spill anything on my shirt because that really would have been really embarrassing,' thought Sydney as she changed and headed out to her car after locking her front door.

Tbc….


End file.
